Lisa (Whack The Series)
Summary Lisa is the girlfriend of Patrick, and a seemingly psychotic women. Much like her boyfriend, she handled situations with people in extremely violent and cruel ways. When getting bugged by some creeps at a bar, she would kill them in extremely gruesome and often slow and painful ways without any remorse. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons and trees, 9-A with Fire and a Blowtorches, far higher with her Cars Name: Lisa Origin: Whack The Series Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is an extremely skilled fighter, Knows Martial Arts), Pressure Points (Has utilize weak spots in a body, Uses several weapons or items to hold down or incapacitate people, Uses certain items like chains and ropes to restrain people), Can drive and use his cars as weapons, Homing Attack (Pinheads chains target his victims), Preparation (With prep, she tends to create weapons out of whatever she can find), Weapon Mastery (Can turn most common objects into deadly weapons, Skilled with melee and ranged weapons like swords and guns), Stealth Mastery (Extremely stealthy, snuck you behind a killer, is able to sneak around a room without being noticed), Electricity Manipulation via taser gun, Acrobatics, Adhesive Manipulation with Tar, Summoning (Can summing pinhead), Explosion Manipulation with dynamite or spray can and lighter, Teleportation with dolls (dolls can teleport), Life Manipulation and Plant Manipulation via Wonder Grow (Causes trees to grow bigger at a very fast rate, brings a tree to life), Her Pepper spray has caused people to fall unconscious when sprayed, Poison Manipulation via Puffer fish, Fire Manipulation via spray can and lighter, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Stuck her hand in a furnace close to fire hit enough to vaporize bodies and was fine) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Capable of smashing people’s skulls flat, Smashed a persons skull into bits with a single stomp, Comparable to Patrick), higher with Weapons and Trees (Trees Threw someone hard enough to break apart most of the roof, her Guns completely destroyed a large portion of a guys body, Guns can completely destroy a persons body, Air freshener and lighter complete destroyed a guys face down to his skull, her car completely destroyed a guys head), Small Building level with Blowtorches and Fire (Fire and Blowtorches can vaporize bodies), far higher with her Cars (Vastly stronger than her) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Patrick), Subsonic+ to Supersonic attack speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can casually overpower adult men with one arm, Should be comparable to the Security Guard who can break people’s necks, Ripped a guys head off, Completely shattered a guys skull, Comparable to Patrick), Class 1 with Sharks, Class 5 with Trees (They are vastly stronger than Lisa, can casually fling around giant logs with one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ (Comparable to get attack potency) Stamina: High (Casually creates weapons and rips or beats several people to death seemingly casual with no signs of tire, shows to be a much more fit human being) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with most weapons, Hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Pepper Spray, A Taser Gun, Lipstick Gun, Hair Clip, Shoe Blades, Assualt Rifles, Machine Gun, Shotguns, Pistol, Sniper, Kimono sword, Whiskey (Her Dog), Whiskers (Her Cat), Axes, Soccer ball, Tennis Racket, Tennis ball machine, Golf Clubs, Fire tennis ball shooting machine, Baseball bat, Pitchforks, Fencing sword, Blades, Polo Stick, Wonder Grow, Rope, Fishing rods, Wine Glass, A Horse, Sharks, Surgery Tools, A Stake, Bear Traps, A Vice, Cage, Rats, Freddys glove, Wood stove, Hacksaw, Electric Chair, Electric cables, Shotgun, A Furnace, Scissors, Toy box, Bucket of Tar, Bag of feathers, Iron Maiden, Guillotine, Paint Buckets, Hammers, Brick, propane tanks, The Rack, Keys, Fire, Sledgehammer, Wooden logs, Blow Torches, Shovels, Cars, Machete, A Drill, A Tool Box of tools, A Whip, Rope and Wire, A Ladder, Metal Wrench, Metal Chair, Metal Ruler, Torches, nails, Living chucky doll, Several living dolls with knives and guns, Sawblade, Pinhead, Several bladed chains, Dynamite, Swords, Jigsaw puppet, Bird cage, Crowbar, Stool, Darts, Umbrella, Oddjobs spike hat, Pencils, Pool Cues, Pool balls Intelligence: Gifted (Extremely creative in weaponizing any sort of object around her, can react very creatively on her toes, created several weapons on the spot out of everyday objects like a stool, wine glass, pool cues, and other stuff, is skilled in several martial arts, Capable of fighting undead demons from hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Whack The Series Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Neutral Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Acrobats Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Chain Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Dart Users Category:Shovel Users Category:Whip Users Category:Game Characters